


Run Away

by ChrisAtalanta



Series: Where We Hang Our Capes [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Trinity (DCU)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta





	1. On the Train

他们在涨潮前上了岸，又搭上轮渡，最后是火车。窗外的树林从云杉流向雪松，最后过渡到垂满阴森苔藓的松树，偶尔有几个结冰的湖泊闪过。岩石耸立着，松软的积雪不时从嶙峋的深灰色表层落下来。远远地，一只狼正在越过树林，步伐沉稳、镇定，厚厚的雪层里很快留下一串珍珠般的足迹。

 

瞭望车厢没有开暖气，于是克拉克把乘务员提供的绒毯给了戴安娜。他们牵着手，戴安娜修长、洁净的手指与他松松交握在一起，掌心传来阵阵暖意。不久后，布鲁斯从窗边的位置回到他们身旁。他看起来有些疲倦，眨着眼拿起一份报刊后，很快垂下了头。戴安娜拍拍他的肩膀，布鲁斯猛地挺直，喉咙里滚出些不满的气音，但戴安娜悄悄揽过他的脖颈，半是强迫半是劝诱，把他缓慢按倒在他们的腿上。氪星人的体温异乎寻常地高，布鲁斯冰凉的额头枕上来的那一刻，克拉克不自在地动了动，仿佛惶惑的情绪化成一股蒸汽。戴安娜见状微笑了。她用指尖轻轻梳理布鲁斯散落的额发。他们的人类出于过度疲倦，几乎立刻沉入了梦境，只有眼睫伴随呼吸还在微微起伏。克拉克戴上眼镜，再次展开那份皱巴巴的时刻表。车厢里空无旁人，这没必要。但他可能只是习惯了。戴安娜耳语般问。 ** _还有多久_ ？ _还有一天。_** 克拉克说，翻过一页。 ** _晚餐开始的时间点再回包厢？_**

 

戴安娜没有回答，俯身吻了吻布鲁斯的额头，克拉克照做了，他的吻或许灼烫得过分以至于人类低喘了一声。那瞬间克拉克的表情就变了，戴安娜看出来，搂过他的后颈吻他。克拉克松松按着她的肩膀，在降温后开始叹息。 ** _戴。_** 他说道。 ** _戴，我不能—— 我明白。_** 戴安娜抚过克拉克落下的一缕卷发，将它别至耳后。他们前额相抵，交换着呼吸。克拉克闭上眼睛。 ** _男孩们。_** 她低声呼唤，抚摸他的脸颊。 ** _小男孩们。_**

 

布鲁斯中途断断续续醒过几次，戴安娜和克拉克始终在玩报纸上的填字和猜谜游戏。人类在深沉的梦境里咕哝着，动作迟缓地翻身，有一回甚至将鼻翼埋进克拉克的风衣下襟里，呼吸浅浅拍打着格子衬衫。克拉克在察觉到的那一刻涂错了格，随后发现车厢里没有提供橡皮。之前从餐车带来的咖啡搁在小桌上，已经凉了，马克杯边缘有零星的褐色水渍。他醒来会想喝的。克拉克说，摘下眼镜，局促地企图转移注意力，仿佛一只蝴蝶翕动被露水沾湿的翅膀。瞳仁开始红热。激光灼烧而出，但抵达杯口前就咻地熄了火。戴安娜把报纸和铅笔挪开，堆到马克杯前。他们的手依旧交握着，她轻轻摩挲他的掌心。 ** _多久了？ 昨天。_** 他有些歉疚地说，指节无意识抚摸新冒出的短短胡茬。 ** _我发现没法用热视线给自己刮脸。再过几天，我大概得问布鲁斯是否愿意与我共用剃须刀了。_** 戴安娜的手指顺着那些胡茬往上，温柔地捧住他的脸。 ** _我们待会可以去餐车取三杯热饮。 用我的超级速度。_** 克拉克微笑。 **_是的，超级速度。_** 她声音里有着笑意。克拉克拈起黑框眼镜，指尖带着热度挲过她颧骨周围的皮肤。他为她戴上眼镜。 ** _我爱你，戴。_** 他低声说。 ** _我和B，我们非常爱你。_**

 

火车正不情愿地转轨，整节车厢轻微震颤起来。布鲁斯睁开眼睛，额发凌乱地支棱在眉骨前。最初他仍显出些困惑和茫然，注意到戴安娜的眼镜时才终于挑起一边眉毛。戴安娜将散发撩回人类泛白的鬓角，克拉克紧随其后，用指腹轻轻压平他眉间的细纹。 ** _很美。_** 布鲁斯喃喃，捉住他们两人的手递到唇边。 _ **什么？**_ 戴安娜问。他颔首示意她戴着的眼镜。 ** _适合你们。_** 他先亲吻了克拉克的手指——干净、宽阔、有力的指节，骤然咬住无名指那圈残留的戒痕，慵懒地舔舐起来。克拉克感到体温瞬间飙高，布鲁斯毫不在意地仰面躺在他紧绷而灼热的腿上，隐约的淡粉舌尖游离在指缝间，棕色瞳仁微微眯起，高傲地仰视他，像一只露出肚皮、桀骜不驯的黑猫。但戴安娜毫不费劲地挣脱他，指尖探入湿润的口腔，沾着唾液涂上他滚动的喉结。布鲁斯静止了片刻，松开双手，任由戴安娜俯身吻他的侧颈，当克拉克埋下身来，攫住人类微张的、形状美好的嘴唇时，列车正穿过峡谷，第一粒雪落进桥梁下湍急的暗流之中。

 


	2. In the woods

雪层深厚的黑杉林中，驼鹿群踩出的小径依稀可辨。柏油路面未铲尽的积雪在车轮碾压下发出细微的爆裂声。收听到的预报宣布连续晴天。他们清晨背上雪橇与滑雪杆，驾驶雪地摩托出门，正午前就能赶到峡谷对面的冰川隘口。

降雪已是他们抵达一周前的事，粉雪的厚度始终不够理想。布鲁斯将大多数时间消耗在黑色雪道上，克拉克和戴安娜从蓝色雪道的标示牌一路滑到山底，再扛着单板攀登回去。高山营地的木屋宽敞而结实，壁炉前铺着厚重的羊毛毡，从窗户能望见下方封冻的湖泊和嶙峋的深色岩石。检查完轮胎的磨损状况，给摩托加满燃油，布鲁斯返回小屋。夜幕低垂，天狼星在黑黝黝的杉树林顶闪光。戴安娜给滑雪板重新打蜡，克拉克用气炉煮炖肉和罐装青豆，脸颊带着磕到岩石导致的淤伤。

夜晚剩下的时间里，他们围着炉火，轻声交谈滑雪途中的见闻，但更多时候仅仅是裹着毛毯依偎在一起，感受彼此身体里传来的热量。窗外不时传来雪块落地的声音，松鸡和野兔窸窸窣窣走动着。通常早晨醒来时，他们才意识到正躺在彼此的臂弯里。戴安娜枕着布鲁斯的胳膊，后者则紧偎着克拉克的颈窝，嘴唇轻轻擦过那块瘀痕。

回程较去路艰难许多。积雪压折的树枝堆在路边，隆起连绵的雪丘。布鲁斯骑在最前方探路，急转弯时猝不及防，翻进其中一个雪堆。数周前的陈雪已经冻得相当瓷实，冲力加上摩托自身的重量，将雪橇架深深挤入交错盘结的枝干，戴安娜把他从半人高的雪层刨出来后，克拉克仍在与之角力。狡猾而严酷的自然母亲。最后克拉克发动引擎猛地前冲，趁着腾出的空当，将车头朝左后方全力一拽。雪橇架弹射出来的同时，摩托轰鸣着砸在路面溅起大片雪沫，拽着他再度向前冲出，撞散几堆新雪后，履带终于停滞下来。克拉克从后座上踉跄着退开，难以置信地打量手中断裂的摩托车柄，上面的指痕清晰可见。

“见鬼。”布鲁斯低声说。

 

那天傍晚，他们回到木屋，并没有立即开始讨论这个话题。盖上橘红色的防水毡布后，那辆受损的雪地摩托暂时留在原地，待路况好转再进行移动。克拉克探进巨大的壁炉里点燃火时，收音机传出新一轮大规模降雪的警告。


End file.
